ROJO - CAPERUCITA ROJA Y EL LOBO FEROZ (wMatsui)
by Dasu-kun
Summary: -¡E-ella no es mi novia!- digo sonrojada y aprieto la mano de jurina, me está mirando como diciendo "¿qué es novia?" si pudiera predecir el futuro… quién diría que la sorprendida sería yo… - SKE48 - Cap 5
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estrenándome con eso de escribir fics de este grupo, que con tantas integrantes me cuesta XD pero el grupo me gusta y bueno, aquí mi primer fic en español. (Originalmente planeado de una forma escrito totalmente de otra?) y todo pasó por un video. Bueno… sin más lo dejo aquí.

Así que me pregunté…

"¿Qué tan lejos debo llegar para que me mires a los ojos?"

Pero no hay respuesta…

...

**~CAPERUCITA ROJA Y EL LOBO FEROZ~**

**JURINA'S POV**

Nací como un pequeño lobo, así que el instinto de cacería es algo natural en mí… bueno, lo es o eso supongo, pero es extraño… sí que lo es… cada vez que como algo vivo… mi cuerpo siente la satisfacción pero mis ojos siempre están llorando…

-Jurina ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Estoy bien… solo es un poco de polvo –

Cada día es lo mismo, je… incluso he intentado se vegetariana pero eso sabe horrible, la última vez incluso vomité y tuve que ir a un río a lavar mi boca.

Fue entonces que nuestros ojos se cruzaron por primera y única vez…

Es extraño, han dicho muchas veces que más allá del bosque, en la pradera… hay humanos que saben deliciosos… y es verdad, ella sabía delicioso, tanto que deseo devorarla ahora mismo y cada día después de aquel accidente en el río.

Era una chica con piel tan blanca como el pelaje de un cordero… no, era como la típica niña que cuida de las ovejas de las historias que nos cuentan los ancianos de la manada. Era hermosa, olía bien… dulce, sabía bien… como el manjar más exquisito que jamás hubiera probado en mi corta vida, y era cálida… su mano era cálida.

Llegué al río a lavar mi ocico y mientras lo hacía escuché una especie de melodía, dejé de moverme mientras escuchaba ese sonido cada vez más cerca, cuando vi que era una humana no supe qué hacer porque normalmente los humanos no viajan solos por esa zona del bosque… así que me arrojé contra la parte más profunda del río y dentro cambié a mi forma humanoide.

Sí sí, como lees, mi forma humanoide; no importa qué tan humanos nos veamos, nuestras colas y nuestras orejas no desaparecen, así que necesitas saber controlarte para poder pasar desapercibido.

Así que mientras me asomaba a la superficie lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos… después de eso…

-¡Oh! disculpa, no sabía que había una niña jugando en el río, he escuchado que es peligroso andar solo por este camino – esos ojos extraños y pacíficos, tiernos y alegres.

-…- permanecí en silencio, flotando en esa parte profunda del agua, todo mi cuerpo a excepción de mi cabeza estaba totalmente sumergido y mis orejas estaban agachadas, tal vez por eso se confundían con mi cabello largo… Por cierto, he de aclarar algo, esto sucedió hace unos meses, y en ese tiempo yo era solo un pequeño cachorro que recién había aprendido a cazar..

-Etto… - la chica llevaba una caperuza de color rojo, también llevaba un cesto con comida, pude olfatear cosas dulces y carne pero no me moví de mi lugar – ¿vives cerca de aquí?- respondí a su pregunta moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente – ¡oh! Mi abuela vive cerca de aquí también, ahora mismo voy a visitarla – ella sonrió y alguna sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo – siempre que visito a mi abuela tomo este camino – se dio una palmada en la cabeza – lo olvidaba, mi nombre es rena, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

-Jurina… - le respondí con la voz más bajita que pude, no quería que los demás me escucharan ahí.

-Jurina-chan, que bonito nombre – cuando me di cuenta ella se había acercado demasiado a donde yo me encontraba, fue entonces que percibí su dulce aroma natural… - ¿te gustan los dulces? – Preguntó buscando algo en su canasta de comida - ¡Ouch! – por accidente se enterró la punta de un cuchillo y ese aroma se volvió un poco más intenso, por instinto me acerqué nadando y tomé su mano, en un arrebato, y mordí su dedo… ella comenzó a reír y dijo -me haces cosquillas, ¡oh! Y de cerca tienes unos ojos muy bonitos - cuando me di cuenta de mi acción me alejé de ella y nadé hacia el otro lado del río… - jeje, me tengo que ir y gracias por detener el sangrado de mi dedo – se despidió y fue sorprendente, me quedé ahí hasta que ya no la vi, entonces salí del agua y volví a mi forma canina, sacudí mi cuerpo para deshacerme del agua de mi pelaje y corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude para contarle anin lo que había ocurrido.

A mitad del camino me detuve, lo había olvidado… soy un lobo… así le haberla conocido se volvió mi secreto.

Pasaban días para que la pudiera volver a ver, así fue durante un mes, a escondidas me escabullía de la manada para ir a ese río y encontrarla… no más de un hola, o mirarla a escondidas, eso era suficiente para mí, pero lo que más me gustaba era que sus ojos me vieran y poder reflejarme en ellos, terminó el otoño y el invierno sería duro…

Seguí con mi negativa a asesinar para sobrevivir y un día el instinto salvaje que tanto había contenido… enloqueció…

Eran los primeros días de primavera… inconscientemente me dirigí al río y bebí agua, tenía tantas semanas sin transformarme que ese día, al verla, lo olvidé… y sonreí…

Lo único que escuché fue un gruñido… era como el de un animal hambriento… y ese gruñido… era mío… Cuando rena me vio… su cara era de un extremo terror, frente a ella estaba un lobo bien desarrollado, capaz de asesinarla si así lo deseara…

Era verdad que tenía hambre pero esos colmillos no eran por eso, era mi sonrisa pero ella no lo notaría, pasé por el río con calma, como asechando a mi presa tal vez… y ella dio un paso hacia atrás…

Entonces quise transformarme y saludarla, deseaba mostrarle que no había que temerme pero mi falta de energías y mi desesperada hambre no me lo permitieron, ella comenzó a correr y la seguí…

En el camino un conejito se atravesó e inevitablemente enloquecí… ella cayó por la impresión y miró eso aterrada, inmóvil, incapaz de levantarse, su rodilla sangraba…

No podía detenerme, y no importaba cuánto deseara detener esta horrible escena, cuánto llorara, el sabor de ese pequeño animal embriagaba mis sentidos… y quería más…

Cuando terminé con aquel pequeño festín miré a rena, ese terror en sus hermosos ojos… ¿cuándo comencé a pensar que sus ojos eran hermosos? Tal vez cuando me di cuenta que deseaba pertenecer a su vida diaria como una manada… otra vez ese dulce aroma proveniente ahora de su rodilla, caminé a paso lento y lamí, fue entonces que ella gritó y eso me asustó, para intentar calmarla intenté hablarle pero recordé que seguía teniendo mi forma de lobo, lo que ella escuchaba eran ladridos y gruñidos…

Finalmente me transformé frente a ella, mi boca tenía sangre y mis manos también… se dio cuenta de mis orejas y mi cola… que estaban agachadas… -Ho…hola- no sabía qué más decirle, le extendí la mano y al notar que mi mano tenía sangre la limpié lamiendo… tal vez eso fue otro error porque ella dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-S… soy jurina ¿me… me recuerdas? – sonreí pero en mi boca todavía había sangre… volvió a gritar y me empujó - ¡MONSTRUO!- con sus manos temblorosas agarró unas piedras y las arrojó contra mí. Retrocedí un poco cubriendo mi rostro con mis brazos –pero… pero rena…- seguía arrojándome piedras, por fin una de ellas golpeó mi ceja y me di cuenta que un hilo de sangre caía de la herida y se mezclaba con mis lágrimas. Me transformé en lobo y corrí lejos de ahí…

-¿Jurina qué te pasó? ¡Estás sangrando! – anin se transformó a su forma humana y revisó mi herida.

-Solo… solo me atacó un oso… - dije entre sollozos.

-Ya, ¿y lloras porque tuviste que matarlo?- preguntó abrazándome, afirmé moviendo la cabeza. Nadie debía saber de rena.

Después de varios intentos por volver a hablar con ella comencé a sentir que me estaba perdiendo, no importaba cuántas veces le esperara en aquel río, a veces iba acompañada por algún sujeto con un rifle y en otras ocasiones no le veía. Así que me pregunté…

"¿Qué tan lejos debo llegar para que me mires a los ojos?"

Pero no hay respuesta… incluso ahora

...

**RENA'S POV**

¡Cuando la conocí era solo una niña! ¿Cómo es posible que ahora sea toda una jovencita? Oh… lo olvidaba, ¡es un lobo!

Pero… se veía asustada aquel día…

La llegué a ver en aquel río días después, en su forma humana… a veces dormida sobre una roca, otras veces escondida entre la vegetación… después de lo que sucedió aquel día… tuve miedo… sus ojos me daban miedo, tanto como sus colmillos y sus garras…

No importa cuánto lo intente, después de lo que ocurrió… no tengo el valor de mirarla o hablarle…

"¿Qué tan miedosa puedo ser para no poder mirar esos tiernos y protectores ojos?"

Pero no encuentro el valor en mí

…

-Abuela… -

-¿Dime, rena-chan?-

-No… no es nada, disculpa-

¿Cómo debo enfrentar ese miedo? Sé que ella no me quiere lastimar, si así lo quisiera lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás…

Tiempo atrás… solo pasaron unos meses… me pregunto por qué… mi corazón me duele tanto… jurina-chan…

-Vaya vaya vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es la niña de rojo!-

Lo que me faltaba… un hombre extraño… espera… con cola… ¿y orejas?

-… lobo… - sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar…

-¡Bingo! Y tú eres mi presa – el hombre extraño se volvió un enorme lobo negro.

**JURINA'S POV**

-Escuché un aullido de cacería y no le tomé importancia, a estas horas muchos de los adultos de la manada solían cazar, todo estaría bien si no fuera porque escuché el grito de una chica…

-¡Rena!-

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que mis patas me lo permitían, pasé el rio y finalmente los vi, el lobo negro que había escuchado era muy feroz y rena…

+ ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! + dije lanzándome al lomo del enemigo y mordiéndole con mucha furia.

+ ¡Arg! ¿Tú qué crees que haces? ¿No ves que es un humano? + el lobo me golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol, ambos nos quejamos por el dolor del golpe. + ¡Dejando nuestras diferencias, si me ayudas podríamos tener un gran banquete solo tú y yo! + el lobo negro mordió una de mis patas delanteras.

**RENA'S POV**

Me sentí increíblemente feliz cuando vi a ese lobo llegar en mi rescate – ¡Jurina! –

Mientras peleaban y se mordían podía escuchar sus gruñidos y ladridos, era como si tuvieran una conversación en medio de su pelea.

-¡Cuidado!- grité pero el lobo había mordido la pata de jurina, ahora ella aullaba de dolor y yo no sabía qué hacer, volví a agarrar piedras y arrojarlas contra esa criatura pero parecía enojarse más…

Escuchamos un disparo y detrás de ambos lobos, a lo lejos apareció un hombre con su escopeta.

**JURINA'S POV**

Cuando vi a ese otro humano mi enojo aumentó, aumentó aún más cuando rena corrió hacia él, detrás de ella el otro lobo y… fue solo cuestión de segundos… esas armas que tienen los humanos no son confiables… ese hombre murió y ahora rena estaba a punto de morir también, no lo podía permitir…

Corrí y volví a morder el lomo del otro, él volvió a morder mi otra pata delantera, mis fuerzas se estaban acabando y ya no sabía qué más hacer… me transformé en humana y lo golpeé, tomé el arma del humano y lo golpeé, lo golpeé hasta que murió, para asegurarme de eso mordí su yugular, ahora todo estaría bien…

**RENA'S POV**

-Te… ¿te hizo daño? – me preguntó lamiendo sus manos llenas en sangre, al igual que su boca y sus colmillos…

-No…-

Se veía mal herida, no solo en sus brazos, en todo su cuerpo, rasguños, mordidas, y la cicatriz en su ceja… -Entonces me retiro, ten más cuidado la próxima vez…- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar cojeando… de nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho y mis lágrimas cayeron…

-E… ¡espera por favor! – cuando dije esto pude ver que sus orejas se levantaron y se movieron hacia mí, era la primera vez que ponía atención suficiente a sus orejas, si lo pienso… son lindas…

-Déjame… déjame curar tus heridas- caminé aún temerosa, creo que mi temor se fue cuando vi que su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

-¡Sí!- y sonrió, por fin sonrió y miré sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos grises, más brillantes de lo que los recordaba. Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba me abrazó y lamió mi cara

-¿Qu… qué haces? – juntó su nariz a la mía y comenzó a olfatear mi cuello.

**JURINA'S POV**

Me sentía tan feliz que hasta el dolor había olvidado, solo quería abrazarla, jugar con ella, hablarle, mirarla y disfrutar su dulce aroma…

-Renaaa~ - me sentía tan feliz que junté mi nariz con la suya y mi corazón comenzó a latir todavía más rápido que lo que ya latía, por fin el aroma dulce de su cuello… - hueles rico – cuando dije esto… ella se puso muy roja y me dijo que debía curar mis heridas.

Me llevó a casa de su abuela, su abuela no salía de su escondite así que ella me llevó a otro lado de la madriguera, me obligó a quitarme mis prendas llenas en sangre y lodo y me hizo tomar un baño en agua que caía de una cascada pequeña… me limpió cada herida con un líquido que hacía que la piel duela como si quemara, me regañó cuando lamí de nuevo mis heridas después de ese líquido y por fin me invitó a comer.

**RENA'S POV**

La tuve que llevar a casa de mi abuela porque era el lugar más cercano para cuidar sus heridas; aunque mi abuela está enferma por el momento y no puede salir de su cuarto… llevé a jurina a una habitación donde suelo dormir cuando me quedo en casa de la abuela, la obligué a tomar una ducha porque estaba llena en sangre y lodo, al comienzo no le gustó pero después se entretuvo demasiado con la regadera, al salir le limpié las heridas y después…

-¿Qué se supone que te debo dar para comer?-

-¡Soy vegetariana, así que nada de carne!- su comentario me vino en gracia y eché a reír cubriendo mi boca. ¿Desde cuándo los lobos son vegetarianos? –No te rías, no me gusta cazar…- agachó la cabeza y sus orejas de agacharon también.

-Disculpa, ¿qué te parece esto?- recordé que aquel día había llevado una canasta con frutas y pescado, le ofrecí un filete -

-Huele a pescado-

-Sí, eso es-

-Pero dije que soy vegetariana-

-Eres un animal carnívoro, no importa si eso no te gusta, si no te alimentas bien no te podrás recuperar-

Después de una pequeña discusión, ella aceptó el filete y a regañadientes se lo comió.

**JURINA'S POV**

Por fin puedo verla a los ojos, me siento tan feliz, aun así hay algo que me inquieta demasiado… ¿Qué es esta sensación de pertenencia, de anhelo y… familia?

**RENA'S POV**

El dolor en mi corazón se ha detenido, ahora mismo no sé por qué me siento tan feliz, no sé por qué sonrío así, solo sé que su corazón es hermoso… gentil y tierno, quiero que se quede aquí.

**N/A: **No sé, quería hacer un one-shot pero ya no sé, podría dejarlo así o seguirlo, aunque tengo problemas para avanzar rápido (como mucha gente se habrá dado cuenta) y tengo ganas de seguirlo u.u

Simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Por favor agradecería una opinión de si continuar o no.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehem creo que aclararé que… **

+estos diálogos son cuando está como lobo, creo que eso se ha entendido en el capítulo anterior XD+

**Siguiendo con la historia:**

Lo primero que hago al cambiar mi apariencia es volver a abrazarla y juntar nuestras narices, me pregunto ¿por qué? Siempre que hago eso tengo la sensación de que eso significaba algo pero ahora mismo no recuerdo qué es…

**~CAPERUCITA ROJA Y EL LOBO FEROZ~**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**JURINA'S POV**

Ella dijo que vendría a visitarme cada vez que pudiera así que todos los días la espero en las rocas del río, a veces me pongo a nadar, otras veces solo me echo y disfruto del sol, el día de hoy me estaba quedando dormida pero un aroma peculiar llamó mi atención, levanté la cabeza y la vi.

+Renaa~+ me levanté en cuanto la vi llegar por el camino de siempre, eché a correr a su encuentro, ella sonrió y se inclinó, me abrazó - jurina-chan, discúlpame por llegar un poco tarde – me dijo mientras seguía acariciando mi cabeza.

+No te preocupes, ¿sabes? No tiene mucho que estoy aquí, en realidad estaba tomando un descanso, pero me alegra que hayas llegado, renaa~+ saltaba y con mis patas tocaba sus manos y me apoyaba en sus hombros +¡Te extrañé mucho!+

**RENA'S POV**

Le prometí que la visitaría cada vez que pudiera lo que normalmente es cuando visito a mi abuela; mis padres se siguen preocupando por mis constantes salidas a ese bosque, les he dicho que ya conozco el lugar y no hay problema porque a veces pasan cazadores por el camino; sé que les estoy mintiendo y eso me incomoda un poco pero…

-He terminado mis deberes, madre, iré al río que está por el camino a casa de la abuela, ¿necesitas que le lleve algo? – salí de mi cuarto en cuanto terminé mis tareas escolares, es gracioso, me sentía muy nerviosa y emocionada, ya me había cambiado la ropa para el momento en que terminara y pudiera salir a ver a jurina-chan.

-¿En el río? ¿Qué vas a hacer al río? Y ¿Por qué estás tan arreglada rena-chan? No me digas que vas a ver a algún joven pretendiente tuyo – mi madre me miró con un poco de sospecha y burla. Mis padres sabían, gracias a que yo siempre les contaba todo, que muchos jóvenes del pueblo me pretendían, pero como les he dicho a mis padres ¡no me interesan!

-¡Claro que no! – su comentario no me cayó en gracia, al contrario me molestó – solo quiero salir además ¿qué tiene de malo? De veras madre, no me gusta cuando haces eso- me acerqué al refrigerador y tomé algunos alimentos como frutas, jugo de naranja y carne para jurina-chan – tomaré esto y visitaré a la abuela – guardé todo en el cesto que siempre llevo, me acerqué al perchero cerca de la entrada y tomé mi caperuza, mientras la ataba alrededor de mi cuello mi madre me llamó.

-Mándale saludos a la abuela y dile que iremos a visitarla el fin de semana, no regreses noche y si no puedes entonces quédate a dormir allá- salió de la cocina y me dio unos panqués recién horneados.

-Gracias – los guardé en el cesto y salí al camino – ¡llegaré temprano!- sonreí ampliamente al saber que pronto nos volveríamos a ver, eso creí… ¬¬

-¡Hey, rena-chan!- y lo primero que pensé fue un "no otra vez", cuando volteé hacia atrás me topé de frente con kumi, uno de mis tantos pretendientes… - ¡hola! –me saludó como de costumbre, besando mi mano -¿Visitas a tu abuela otra vez?- y su blanca sonrisa.

-Sí y llegaré tarde si no me voy ahora – volví al camino – hasta luego kuumin – y con eso esperaba librarme de este problema.

-Hey te puedo acompañar, si quieres jeje – corrió a alcanzar mi paso, quise correr también y perderlo de vista.

-Gracias pero no quisiera molestarte, además – por cierto, en algún lado de mí a veces suelo ser mala al hablar – si no te has dado cuenta, a mí me molestas ahora mismo, tengo prisa y no quiero que me acompañes, gracias – ambos nos detuvimos.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo, no te enojes tan rápido rena-chan, aunque también te ves linda enojada – me guiñó un ojo.

-Si no quieres que me enoje no digas cosas que me hagan enojar- le respondí golpeando suavemente su cabeza.

-¡Oh! Escuché que últimamente sales más de lo acostumbrado ¿la salud de tu abuela ha empeorado?-

-Se encuentra bien, al menos por ahora su salud ha mejorado un poco-

-¿Entonces por qué? Vaya, es extraño ¿hay algo en especial que haya llamado tu atención estos días, cuando algo te interesa sueles enfocar tu interés por mucho tiempo-

-Podría ser, después de esta nevada el bosque se ve más hermoso que de costumbre, tal vez sea eso- ahora que lo pensaba era un poco cierto eso que estaba diciendo.

-O tal vez haya algo más- sonrió pícaramente y eso no me gustó.

-¿Algo más como qué?- fruncí el ceño en espera de su siguiente comentario.

-¿Será posible que alguien más ha conquistado tu corazón y se ven a escondidas en el bosque?- echó a reír.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?!- le di un fuerte coscorrón al notar que mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se comenzaban a sentir más calientes.

-¡Auch! Si tu reacción ha sido así… podría ser verdad, ¿no?…- preguntó cabizbajo, ¿qué cree que haré, sentiré lástima o algo? ¡Pues no!

-¡Nada de eso! – debería comenzar a preguntarme eso mismo, aunque admito que también me molesta que todo mundo saque sus conclusiones sin siquiera considerar mi opinión – ¡argh! ¡solo voy a visitar a mi abuela ¿qué tiene de malo eso? Y deja de llorar ¿eres un hombre no?! – ahora mismo debería mencionarlo, kumi y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños, admito que es un chico lindo, amable y bla bla bla bla bla… el pretendiente perfecto pero no importa cómo lo mire, simplemente es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mi así que este tipo de escenas son bastante normales entre nosotros. Saqué un pañuelo de mi canasta y limpié sus lágrimas – no puedo creerlo, tus admiradoras me querrán colgar si te ven llorando así.

-Jeje… rena-chan, hay muchas razones por las que me gustas, no solo porque seas una chica muy linda, te lo he dicho un sinfín de veces – se limpió más lágrimas con la manga de su camisa – ¡así que no importa qué tan genial sea esa persona que te quiere monopolizar, Yagami kumi jamás se rendirá! – levantó el puño con emoción y mientras hacía eso me escabullí dentro del bosque, ahora definitivamente no llegaría temprano.

Finalmente pude mirar el río, ahí estaba ella en su forma de lobo, que por cierto todavía me da un poco de miedo pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus saludos, me refiero a que cada vez que me mira corre y salta sobre mí, ya aprendí que es mejor si me inclino un poco para así evitar caer con ella encima.

Hoy como los demás días la abrazo - jurina-chan, discúlpame por llegar un poco tarde – le acaricio la cabeza mientras escucho esos sonidos caninos, veo cómo su cola se mueve y sus orejas también – ¡también me alegra verte!- le sonrío, ella da unos pasos hacia atrás y cambia a su forma humana, tengo la extraña sensación de que mis mejillas me duelen por sonreír demasiado, ahora sonrío todavía más…

**JURINA'S POV**

Lo primero que hago al cambiar mi apariencia es volver a abrazarla y juntar nuestras narices, me pregunto ¿por qué? Siempre que hago eso tengo la sensación de que eso significaba algo pero ahora mismo no recuerdo qué es…

-¿Me extrañaste?- y tengo esa extraña necesidad de escucharla – te extrañé un montón, anoche hubo luna llena, tenía ganas de que estuvieras aquí, los ancianos de la manada dicen que la luna que ustedes ven no es tan hermosa como esta ¡la próxima vez tienes que estar aquí! – agarro sus manos y juego con ellas, todavía me emociona esta forma humana, me da una libertad para tocarla que no tengo cuando estoy en mi forma real.

-Hey hey espera jaja, no te estoy entendiendo, hablas muy rápido- me dice mientras agarra mis mejillas entre sus manos.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Otra vez, ven a ver la luna la próxima ocasión, no te preocupes por los animales nocturnos, yo te cuidaré!- no ha soltado mi cara y no me molesta, es bien sabido que nosotros los lobos somos muy cuidadosos con la distancia y es cierto, incluso en nuestra manada nosotros respetamos bastante nuestro espacio personal pero… ¡me encanta esta sensación!

-Heh, la primera vez que nos vimos no parecía que hablaras demasiado- también me acuerdo, yo era solo un cachorro y estaba asustada – ahora me pregunto si hay forma de que hables más despacio jaja –

Ella extiende una extraña cosa de color sobre el pasto, cerca de las rocas y saca comida de ese cesto que siempre lleva, después toma asiento y me invita a sentarme junto a ella – ven, jurina-chan, espero que la comida de hoy sea de tu agrado – hago lo que me dice y me siento junto a ella – Es jugo de naranja, espero que te guste- me sirve un poco en un vaso y lo tomo.

Es gracioso, después de aquel incidente con el otro lobo, rena y yo nos hemos visto más ocasiones y después de que me invitara a comer en su casa aquel día descubrimos que si pruebo las cosas en m forma humana no tengo problemas con otros alimentos que no sea carne, así que ahora estoy bien si bebo este jugo o si como la fruta que ella ha traído, es muy divertido, diferente que en la manada donde a veces pelean por la comida, aquí, solo ella y yo, me ha enseñado a compartir las cosas, ¡me encanta! – ¡Rena me encantas!- le digo y la abrazo cayendo ella sobre esa tela y yo sobre ella, se ve sorprendida, me pregunto si se habrá molestado, acerqué mi rostro al suyo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

**RENA'S POV**

Estaba sacando los panqués que mi madre me había dado cuando jurina-chan saltó sobre mí, la sorpresa de la envestida fue una pero… verla sobre mí con esa tierna sonrisa, no sabía qué hacer, jurina-chan acostumbra mostrar su afecto de una manera demasiado directa… ¡y de repente cambió a seria! ¡Vamos rena mue-ve-te! Cuando noté que su rostro estaba ya demasiado cerca recordé que tenía un panqué en mi mano, sonreí un poco nerviosa y puse el panqué en su boca, ¡no tenía idea de qué hacer y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!

**JURINA'S POV**

No sé cómo ella puso una cosa dulce en mi boca, sospecho que por eso ella huele tan rico –hafhe higo- dije aun comiendo el dulce alimento.

-Jajajaja jurina-chan no hables con la boca llena, eres graciosa – dijo moviéndose un poco, levantando un poco su cabeza, entonces tomé un trozo de lo que comía y lo puse en su boca de la misma forma que ella lo hizo.

-Hey espera ¿qué haces?- preguntó quitando el trozo de alimento de su boca.

-Estoy compartiendo- dije mientras relamía mis labios, ella lo comió entre risitas, noté que quedó un poco de eso cenca de su boca así que le lamí un poco para limpiarla.

**RENA'S POV**

Mis ojos estaban increíblemente abiertos, jurina acababa de…

-¡Listo!- levantó su rostro y para mi desgracia… creo que es una desgracia… hm… siguió sentada sobre mí… mientras lamía ahora sus dedos.

-… me acabas de besar…- susurré mientras cubría el sonrojo de mi cara con un pañuelo.

-¡Rena, eso sabe muy rico y huele casi tan dulce como tú!- me seguía sonriendo como si nada ¿es que no sabe lo que ha hecho?

-¡Jurina baka!- grité y la empujé, tenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, ¡en toda mi vida nadie había hecho algo así!

**JURINA'S POV**

-¿Qué hice?- pregunté levantándome y sacudiendo mi cabeza, mis orejas se agacharon y creo que por instinto gruñí. Se veía molesta y avergonzada.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hiciste?!- me preguntó levantándose también –me… me… -su mirada iba de un lado a otro -¡deberías pensarlo un poco!- y tomó mi cabeza como si fuera un objeto, comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro.

-¡Auch, oye esperaaa! – le llamé pero ella seguía moviendo mi cabeza, ahora sus manos agarraron mis orejas y – ¡no toques mi orejas!- las jaló con fuerza mientras yo intentaba zafarme de su especie de abrazo constrictor, no sé cómo terminamos así.

-¡Baka, deberías ser más consciente de tus acciones!- seguía regañándome y en medio del forcejeo nos dirigimos a las rocas y caímos al río, salí rápido del agua, estaba fría, pero rena no salía y eso me asustó me sumergí y vi a rena moviendo sus brazos, estaba asustada, nadé lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzarla y llevarla a la superficie -¡¿Rena, te encuentras bien?!- pregunté mientras la llevaba a la orilla.

-Jurina-chan… *tose* nadas muy bien *tose* deberías enseñarme- finalmente fuera del agua le pregunté si sabía nadar, ella me dijo que no, ahora entiendo su expresión de miedo.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar a nadar- le sugerí mientras se quitaba su caperuza roja y su ropaje, ¿alguna vez han sentido eso extraño que les dice "estás haciendo algo malo" pero no le hacen caso y siguen viendo? Así me sentía.

**RENA'S POV**

Tuve que quitarme la ropa toda mojada, quedando solo en mi ropa interior, de alguna forma saber que ella también era mujer me hacía sentir un poco de confianza, obviamente olvido con facilidad que ella no es humana y a veces a pesar de ser mujer siento vergüenza al mostrarme así frente a ella, claro… no fue la única vez que me vio así…

-Jurina-chan… ¿podrías mirar hacia otro lado por favor?- dije un poco avergonzada al notar que ella no dejaba de verme de esa forma tan profunda.

-¡Sí!- respondió con ánimos y mientras esperábamos a que mi ropa se escurriera ella se transformó en lobo y sacudió todo su pelaje, en cuestión de pocos minutos volvió a su forma humana, completamente seca, y se sentó sobre una roca mirando hacia otro lugar, su cola se movía de un lado a otro… un fuerte viento sopló y estornudé, ella lo notó y volteó a verme.

-¡Rena, te vas a enfermar!- ella bajó de la roca y corrió por la manta que habíamos usado para comer sobre el pasto, se acercó a mí y puso esa manta sobre mis hombros, después me abrazó, de una forma tan protectora que me sentí realmente bien.

-¿Jurina-chan?- volteé a verla y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin embargo su sonrisa seguía ahí.

-No quieres que te vea así que cerré los ojos… M… No quiero que te enfermes y estás temblando, me hubieras dicho antes que tenías frio y te hubiera proporcionado calor, rena si te sientes mal por favor avísame, no quiero que algo malo te suceda cuando estás conmigo – recargó su barbilla en mi hombro y comenzó a cantar una extraña melodía.

Luego de un rato en esa posición saqué mis manos de la manta y agarré sus orejas, en cuanto las toqué se movieron - ¿qué haces, rena? – me preguntó.

-Son lindas – en cuanto dije esto pude sentir que se volvían a mover – tus orejas son lindas – dije con calma, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus orejas.

-Jeje gracias – dijo y sentí que su nariz se movía por mi cuello, un nuevo acontecimiento, jurina huele a frutas, extraño aroma para un animal carnívoro…

-Jurina-chan –

-¿Hm?-

-Tú también hueles rico-

**JURINA'S POV**

En cuanto dijo eso sentí algo extraño recorrer todo mi cuerpo, jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte como ahora, oh cierto, rena se quedó dormida así y como no sabía qué hacer, la llevé a casa de su abuela, la anciana sigue sin salir de su escondite.

-Rena-chan ¿eres tú? – preguntó su abuela desde dentro.

-E… sí, vino con una amiga, disculpe entrar sin permiso- respondí con rena y su ropa en mis brazos.

-¡Oh! Si es una amiga de rena-chan entonces eres bienvenida ¿cuál es tu nombre, señorita?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Jurina!- finalmente llegué a donde rena me había llevado la última vez.

-Mucho gusto, jurina-chan, bienvenida a la familia-

Después de eso, me las arreglé para entrar y dejar a rena sobre esa cosa cómoda que llama cama.

Mientras esperaba a que ella despertara llegó la noche y yo no podía dejar de mirarla dormir, se ve tan linda cuando duerme, Finalmente despertó.

-¡Ya despertaste!- me agaché y tomé su mano – que bueno que no te enfermaste, espero que hayas dormido bien -

**RENA'S POV**

Estoy segura que estaba platicando con jurina, cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche y estaba en mi cuarto en casa de la abuela, jurina estaba al lado mío, sujetando mi mano, moviendo su loca de lado a lado – hola- dije mientras me incorporaba sobre la cama, cuando lo recordé, tomé una sábana y cubrí mi cuerpo, olvidé que solo estaba en ropa interior.

Y ahora recordaba lo último que le había dicho a jurina "tú también hueles rico" quiero que la tierra me trague… ¡Ahora mismo por favor!

¿Alguna vez han dicho algo que parece una confesión? Pues me siento así. Creo que kuumin tiene razón… ¡No puede ser!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Entre las cosas que pensé… "¿cómo puedes llamar a eso un beso?" la verdad no lo sé… ._.

Soniic gracias por tu comentario, ya decidido continuar la historia *^*

Yasumy ¡gracias!

Como dije tardo mucho para subir capítulos y luego tengo bloqueos así que mis disculpas si llego a tardar tanto.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Atte. Autor del mal.


	3. Chapter 3

***soniic: **sobre tu pregunta, en realidad dijo "eso creí…" porque ella quería llegar rápido al rio para ver a jurina pero en el camino se encuentra a kuumin, solo por eso

***Gekikara-sama: **en mis planes está solo usar a miembros de ske XD esto lo había escrito en el summary cuando subí el primer cap pero lo borré XD error mío XD.

***Yasumy: **¡Gracias!

Continuando con la historia…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"¿será posible que alguien más ha conquistado tu corazón y se ven a escondidas en el bosque?" tiene razón a medias ¡no nos vemos a escondidas en el bosque! No no no es el otro ¡no ha conquistado mí corazón! No lo sé… en realidad es posible que… ¡¿al menos es posible eso?! Digo mi abuela sabe de mis gustos peculiares pero… no puedo ser TAN extraña… ¿o sí?

**~CAPERUCITA ROJA Y EL LOBO FEROZ~**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**JURINA'S POV**

-Por aquí- le ayudo a rena a caminar en medio del bosque oscuro, pasamos por varias veredas y algunos puentes hechos con troncos de grandes árboles.

Cuando rena despertó y se cubrió con esa tela no pude evitar abrazarla nuevamente, hay algo en ella que me encanta ¡todo de ella me encanta!

-Jurina-chan todavía no me dices a dónde vamos- me pregunta y puedo sentir su temor al notar que está apretando mi mano.

-No tengas miedo, ya te dije que te protegeré – le ayudo a bajar tomándola por la cintura – con cuidado-

**RENA'S POV**

Todavía no puedo creer que me haya convencido de venir a buscar una simple flor… ¿cómo pasó esto? *suspiro* podríamos decir que esto es una misión.

-Gracias- digo después de que me ayudara a bajar por esa zona pedregosa y resbaladiza – ¿jurina-chan no tienes frio?- le pregunto porque yo tengo un poco de frio a pesar de traer un suéter y mi caperuza.

-Nah, estoy bien así, estoy acostumbrada a este ambiente- me sonríe y creo que con esa sonrisa hasta yo puedo darle menor importancia a este frio.

Después de que desperté me fui a dar una ducha mientras jurina buscaba comida, es graciosa, hacía mucho ruido y eso despertó a mi abuela, cuando terminé de ducharme fui a la cocina y para mi gran sorpresa ¡ahí estaba mi abuela, platicando con jurina!

-¿De qué hablaban mi abuela y tú?- le pregunté mientras me aferraba a su brazo, creo haber visto algo moverse entre los árboles -¿hm?- escucho risitas y sé que se está burlando de lo miedosa que soy – ¡oye no te burles!- golpeo su hombro pero no sé por qué… cuando ella ríe yo también río.

**JURINA'S POV**

-Jajaja rena te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- la abrazo y seguimos caminando, mientras más cerca estoy de ella más tranquila me siento, no quiero dejarla ir…

Es cierto, mientras ella se aseaba en aquella pequeña cascada fui a la cocina, todavía no me acostumbro a nombrar las cosas de los humanos; cuando encontré algo para comer me senté en el suelo y comencé a saborear mis alimentos, para mi sorpresa al lado mío estaba una anciana, no me di cuenta en qué momento llegó. Recuerdo que primero pensó que yo era rena hasta que se puso unas cosas brillantes en los ojos y enfocó su mirada hacia mis orejas y mi cola, y no puedo creer todavía lo que dijo "sabía que rena-chan tenía gustos peculiares pero esto… señorita… ¿usted es un lobo, verdad?" fue algo sorprendente, no parecía asustada, tampoco enojada, creo que hasta el hambre se me quitó porque no recuerdo qué pasó con la comida.

-Solo me contó una historia que ya había escuchado en la manada, no sabía que ustedes los humanos supieran de eso- dije mientras buscaba con el olfato la dirección del lugar al que quería llevar a rena por indicación de su abuela.

-¿De qué trata la historia? ¿Me la podrías contar?- me dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los mío, no sé por qué pero su cara se puso roja… no entiendo el comportamiento de rena cuando le sucede eso, estoy segura de que es señal de algo, alguna enfermedad o algo así… eso debe ser.

-¡Claro!- volteo a verla y seguimos caminando, finalmente hemos llegado a un terreno plano, ya podemos caminar con calma y gracias a que la noche anterior hubo luna llena hoy todavía se puede ver casi completa, las estrellas también se ven hermosas; no lo había notado pero creo que rena brilla más que ellas, ¡¿es posible que sea incluso más brillante que la luna?! – por cierto el cielo se ve hermoso ¿verdad?- volteo a verla y se sonroja de nuevo, y ahora que lo recuerdo ella no había dejado de verme desde hace rato.

**RENA'S POV**

Jurina me parece… esperen… ¿estoy pensando que jurina-chan se ve hermosa bajo esta luz de luna? Oh, de acuerdo, cuando me di cuenta de que kuumin tenía razón con el detalle de "¿será posible que alguien más ha conquistado tu corazón y se ven a escondidas en el bosque?" tiene razón a medias ¡no nos vemos a escondidas en el bosque! No no no es el otro ¡no ha conquistado mí corazón! No lo sé… en realidad es posible que… ¡¿al menos es posible eso?! Digo mi abuela sabe de mis gustos peculiares pero… no puedo ser TAN extraña… ¿o sí?

-Por cierto el cielo se ve hermoso ¿verdad? – cuando dice eso me saca de mis pensamientos y para mi sorpresa no había dejado de verla en todo el rato.

–¡S-sí!- dijo torpemente y me siento todavía más avergonzada – se ve… hermoso- volteo a ver el cielo y es verdad, se ve hermoso, desde mi casa jamás se podría ver así, ahí las luces de las calles impiden que uno pueda darse cuenta de esta hermosa imagen.

-¿Sabes? La luna es hermosa pero creo que rena se ve incluso más brillante que ella, jajaja que gracioso, los humanos no brillan- su comentario me ha parecido un cumplido extraño pero me ha hecho sentir emoción, incluso mi corazón se ha acelerado.

-Jurina…- seguro no soy muy consciente de esto… mi cuerpo ha tomado sus propias decisiones porque no estaba en mis planes abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

**JURINA'S POV**

-¿Rena?- volteo nuevamente a verla, me acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla y no sé por qué – jaja ¡gracias! – la abrazo también y le doy un beso en la nariz, otra vez… creo que deberé preguntarle a anin qué es esta sensación con el asunto de la nariz… debe significar algo para que lo haga, es decir… nunca lo había hecho, esta costumbre o manía o lo que sea comenzó cuando conocí a rena así que todo debe tener una explicación – mira, ya llegamos – le señalo un campo de flores de lavanda, su abuela me dijo que recordaba que cerca de este bosque había un campo de flores que ella solía visitar cuando era joven.

Yo también conocía ese lugar, tenía un vago recuerdo de visitar ese lugar con mis padres una vez antes de que ellos fallecieran en manos de los cazadores – hermoso ¿no crees?- nos adentramos en el extenso campo de flores.

-Es precioso…- rena parecía hipnotizada, incluso yo, el aroma de ese lugar era delicioso.

-¡Vamos!- comencé a correr, en la carrera me transformé en lobo y comencé a saltar y aullar, era tan relajante +¡rena mira miraaa, hay luciérnagas!+ ella también caminó dentro del campo de flores, las luciérnagas salían de todas partes. Me volví a transformar para atraparlas con las manos y llevárselas a rena.

-Jurina ¿qué estás haciendo? Déjalas en paz- echó a reir mientras se sentaba sobre las flores. Me acerqué y tomé asiento a su lado, me recosté y puse mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Rena, eres muy cálida – agarré sus manos y comencé a jugar con ellas.

-Jurina-chan también es muy cálida – dijo y acarició mi cabeza, quitando a una luciérnaga que se había quedado atrapada en mi cabello.

-Tu abuela me contó una historia que en nuestra manada, y estoy segura que todos los lobos la conocen, nos han contado al menos una vez cuando hay luna llena- me quedé mirando el cielo – No todos los lobos se pueden transformar en humanos-

**RENA'S POV**

-No todos los lobos se pueden transformar en humanos – esas palabras hicieron eco en mis oídos, mis manos dejaron de jugar con sus orejas, jurina es una chica muy tierna y linda, creo que si fuera humana cualquier hombre de la aldea querría adueñarse de ella, pensar eso… me molesta, es tierna, muy alegre, valiente y… por alguna mágica razón su cuerpo está muy MUY bien desarrollado y ahora que lo pienso… si ella fuera humana tendría 15 años tal vez… ¡Hey esperen! O.O !Oh por Dios! ¡yo tengo 17, esto es un pecado! Oh bueno… no es que ella y yo… tengamos algo… volviendo al asunto de los lobos y humanos… eso me ha sorprendido, dejando de lado todo lo que ya pensé… - tu abuela me contó que hay una historia que dice… hace mucho tiempo, cuando los lobos y los humanos eran enemigos hubo algunos humanos que aprovechándose de la situación desventajosa de los humanos comenzaron a transformar a los lobos que capturaban, los transformaban en humanos y les borraban sus recuerdos, de esta forma, eran más fuertes que los mismos humanos y podían derrotar a las grandes manadas de lobos-

-¿Y por qué estaban peleando?- pregunté, seguro alguna tontería.

-Porque los humanos querían destruir los bosques donde aquellas manadas vivían, eso para poder construir más de esos hogares humanos, volviendo a la historia, pero el hechizo que los lobos tenían solo funcionaba en las noches de luna llena, al pasar la luna llena se volvían a transformar en lobos y eran asesinados para que no escaparan, uno de ellos logró escapar y reunirse con su manada, se dice que tiempo después tuvo descendencia y por su culpa los lobos están malditos, todos aquellos lobos que tengan sangre suya se transforman bajo la luna llena, eso dijo tu abuela y me ha encantado esta historia pero es muy diferente de lo que cuentan los ancianos de nuestra manada- se sentó y después se posó sobre sus rodillas frente a mí.

**JURINA'S POV**

Creo que recordé algo, si hago esto bajo la luna llena significa algo más importante pero ¿qué será?... me pongo de rodillas frente a ella y me transformo en lobo, no sé por qué, doy un aullido y no sé de dónde salió hacer eso, de veras que no lo sé… y toco su nariz con la mía una y otra vez – jajaja ¿otra vez? Jurina-chan – ella agarra mi rostro y sonríe gentilmente antes de, voluntariamente, tocar mi nariz con la suya, ya es definitivo, vuelvo a aullar y me siento un poco confundida, mis emociones se comienzan a apoderar de mi de una forma extraña – también te quiero mucho, jurina-chan – me abraza y me vuelvo a transformar para poder corresponder a su abrazo.

-¡Rena rena, gracias!-

**RENA'S POV**

Cuando salta sobre mí para abrazarme ya sé lo que va a pasar, y pasa, caemos sobre las flores y más luciérnagas salen volando del lugar, a decir verdad es una escena hermosa, ella sonríe demasiado y eso me gusta… ¿me gusta? Oh vaya, como sea… se queda recargada en mi pecho y no sé por qué no hago nada para detenerla, nos quedamos así mientras me comienza a contar la historia de su manada, y me pregunto ¿qué fue todo eso que hizo hace un momento? No lo sé pero fue muy tierno.

-En los inicios de la creación, cuando el dueño del mundo decidió darnos un lugar en la vida, el humano apareció como un depredador insaciable e incapaz de razonar, los búhos habían sido bendecidos con la visión nocturna y una inteligencia casi tan divina como la de nuestro creador; esto le asustó y decidió repartir dones a sus creaciones, pues no quería vernos sufrir bajo el yugo de aquel terrible ser… a las serpientes les dio el poder de defenderse con su veneno mortal, a los venados les otorgó una hermosa cornamenta para pelear, cada animal tenía una bendición, a nosotros nos encomendó la labor de cuidar toda su creación… fuertes en pelea, ágiles, feroces… pero después de la primer batalla contra el hombre, nuestro creador se dio cuenta de que teníamos una gran desventaja… fue entonces que para la siguiente generación dijo "bajo el manto de la luna llena se bendecirán, humano y lobo serán, su amor por la vida los guiará y a su familia servirán" así cada cachorro que nació en noche de luna llena al crecer logró convertirse en humano y enfrentar con el mismo poder a aquellos seres malvados… si un cachorro nace bajo el manto de la luna llena, será bendecido con el poder humano y con eso también recibirá una maldición… cada lobo que nace bajo el manto de la luna llena tiene el poder de proteger y también de destruir… - ella mira sus manos – porque estamos a la altura de los humanos y nos podemos llegar a rebajar como ellos… -

-¿Te refieres a traicionar a tu manada? –

-Síp-

-¿Y cómo traicionarías a tu manada?-

-Ayudando a los humanos a destruir nuestro hogar, usar esta bendición para un beneficio propio y no para nuestros hermanos, siendo egoístas… y dejar de proteger a los seres que viven y fueron creados para existir aquí-

**JURINA'S POV**

Rena se veía triste después de que le conté esa historia, para animarla corté una flor y la puse en sus manos – si rena se siente triste, las flores de aquí también entristecerán, por favor sonríe- ella sonrió y me abrazó.

-Volvamos a casa- dijo en mi oreja y se puso de pie, me ofreció su mano para levantarme y con gusto acepté, estuvimos caminando bastante rato, pasaba de media noche cuando llegamos con su abuela.

-Rena-chan, jurina-chan ¿fue divertida su cita?- cuando la anciana dijo eso rena volvió a sonrojarse y ¿qué es "cita"?

-¡Abuela! ¡E-eso no fue una cita, solo me llevó a ver un campo de flores de lavanda, nada más! – cubrió sus mejillas y corrió a esconderse, creo que se escondió.

-¿Y bien, jurina-chan, qué piensas de rena-chan?- me dijo antes de volver a entrar a su escondite.

-Es más brillante que la luna- después de que dije eso, la anciana sonrió y se despidió, fu a buscar a rena y la encontré mirándose en un reflejo en la pared, parecía estar discutiendo con su reflejo – ¿rena?- me acerqué y ella dio un pequeño brinco, creo que se sorprendió.

**RENA'S POV**

-Jurina-chan, me asustaste- volteé a verla intentando recuperar mi compostura, fue difícil ahora que sé que mi abuela piensa lo mismo que… rayos…

-Jeje, la próxima vez te asustaré más, llegaré a escondidas y ¡wraaa! – jurina me comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja jurina-chan detente jajajaja por jaja por favor jajajaja – caí en el piso, ella entre su juego de cosquillas me detuvo para que no fuera una caída fuerte.

-Jajajaja rena me tengo que ir- dejó de hacerme cosquillas y agarró mis manos, ambas estábamos arrodilladas en el piso – espero que podamos vernos de nuevo y que sea pronto – besó mi frente y se puso de pie ¿es la primera vez que besa mi frente o ya no recuerdo nada? – buenas noches rena- salió de la habitación y después escuché la puerta de la casa cerrarse, estuve ahí un rato más y después fui a cerrar con llave. Era realmente noche y yo seguía despierta, vaya…

-Rena-chan- escuché la voz de mi abuela, toqué la puerta dos veces y entré a su habitación.

-¿Me llamaste, abuela?-

-Toma asiento, hija, me gustaría hablar contigo-

Cuando dijo eso creo que ya sabía lo que me iba a decir – claro, dime-

-Esa chica lobo es muy bonita- y me sonrojé al escucharla decir eso ¿cuántos sonrojos llevo el día de hoy? – jurina-chan no parece alguien peligroso pero recuerda que tiene un instinto agresivo por naturaleza, debes tener cuidado cuando estás con ella, los lobos son mu territoriales- no sé exactamente a qué vino ese comentario o.O

-Está bien, abuela… ¿por qué me dices eso?-

-Te gusta esa niña –

Asdgdhf… esperen, no estoy sorprendida… ¿en serio…? rayos… ya lo sabía.

**JURINA'S POV**

Corría hacia donde estaba mi manada, era demasiado tarde y seguro me regañarían, aunque ya tengo edad para ser independiente de mi primer familia… primer familia… pero los padres de anin siempre me han cuidado desde que los míos murieron así que son mi familia.

+¿Qué momento de llegar es este?+ escuché una voz familiar, dejé de correr y busqué de dónde había venido esa voz, un lobo estaba sentado sobre una roca, cercana a nuestra madriguera.

+Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo jugando+

+¡Qué te crea eso mi padre!+ saltó de la piedra cayendo cerca de mí y me miró con interrogación y sospecha +¿y bien?+

Miré hacia otro lado pero ella buscaba mi mirada a cada rato +¿y bien qué…?+

+Jurina… sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada, te conozco desde que éramos cachorros+

+Jaja juri-chan fue atrapada+ otro lobo apareció detrás de mí… no puede ser…

+Riina+ tengo serios problemas si rina…

+Entonces… dinos ¿es divertida esa humana?+ pregunta riina.

+Creo que es más que divertida ¿cierto?+ ¿a qué se refiere anin?

+¿D-de qué hablas?+ y es que de veras que no sé de qué habla.

+Juri-chan, está escrito en toda tu cara+

+¡Pero en serio no sé de qué hablan!+ no han dejado de caminar en círculos alrededor mío, creo que ya me están mareando.

Contaré ahora que como dije antes anin es mi mejor amiga y sus padres me cuidaron después del asunto de los cazadores, ella sabe todo de mi (excepto lo de rena o eso creí… ¬¬) y siempre puedo contar con ella pero claro, jamás la pondría en peligro; riina, hm… que curioso, se escucha como rena jejeje… *sonrisa boba* siempre se ha divertido en causarme problemas, no es mala, en realidad es muy MUY enérgica, creo que más que yo… y me causa problemas… es otra amiga.

+No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de nuestras presencias cuando estabas con esa humana en el prado de lavanda+ anin se transforma y cruza los brazos.

+Pero juri-chan estaba haciendo expresiones tan lindas que no puedo creer que esa fueras tú + ahora riina se transforma también y se sienta sobre unos troncos que cayeron después de una fuerte tormenta, su cola se mueve de un lado a otro demasiado rápido, lo está disfrutando…

+¡¿Nos vieron?!+ me transformé y mis orejas y mi cola se erizaron, ¡rayos! Estoy en serios problemas.

-No solo eso… ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?! En serio no sé si lo tuyo es bobería o de verdad no estás pensando-

-Que tierno, juri-chan está enamorada de una humana jajaja ya quiero ver la cara de tus padres cuando sepan lo que hiciste – riina estira sus brazos, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿qué hice?

-¿Qué hice?-

-No mientas, le diste tus votos-

Asdgdhf… -¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- grito con una expresión que hace que riina ría a carcajadas y que anin se dé golpes en la frente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Que loco eso de jurina al final, que atrevida... y que despistada...

Pensamientos mientras escribía esto: ¿qué debería fumarme para imaginar la historia de los animales? (tengo serias fallas con eso, creo)

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Atte. Autor del mal.


	4. Chapter 4

*soniic: Sí, planeaba usar a la de akb pero! … pensé usar puras chicas de ske y entonces como me gusta anin quise usar igual el nombre XD y tuve que sustituir por anna XD je… caso contrario habría usado a la anin de akb y personajes de akb y ske pero luego tengo problemas con tanto personaje (?)

*Yasumy: Gracias!

*Nagisa Chan: Gracias!

+Ya sé, ya sé, te lo resumo: eres una idiota enamorada de una humana que está arriesgando su estancia en la manada y que se salta las barreras de la naturaleza. Juri-chan es una completa boooobaaa~+ ahora da pequeños saltos para caminar a la par con anin

**~CAPERUCITA ROJA Y EL LOBO FEROZ~**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**RENA'S POV**

Han pasado unos días después de aquella… ci-cita… -/- me enteré que era cierto eso de la cita ¡pero jurina-chan ni sabía qué era eso! Así que ¿cómo puedo considerarlo una cita? No es justo… mi abuela no juega limpio… oh bueno, ella siempre me ha apoyado con respecto a mis gustos así que creo que no me puedo quejar. Eso de quejar me recuerda… mi abuela no dijo algo en desaprobación o sorpresa sabiendo que jurina-chan es un lobo y… ahora que lo pienso ¿qué clase de relación sería esta? Es decir, un lobo y una humana… debe ser la última cosa que me podría haber pasado… ¿debería preguntar?

-Hey airin- es verdad, hoy es lunes y asisto a clases como cualquier persona normal… la chica al lado mío es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, una cosita linda a quien me encanta molestar aunque últimamente no lo hago. Es hora del almuerzo y estamos en una mesa debajo de un árbol, siempre almorzamos juntas a pesar de ir en salones diferentes, jeje la quiero mucho.

-Dime, rena-chan- me pregunta sin voltear a verme, sigue haciendo garabatos en su bloc de dibujo.

-Me gusta alguien-

-Ah… está bien, rena-chan- sigue dibujando como si nada.

-… ¿Nada mas eso?- es que no sé… esperaba otra reacción.

-No sé qué más decir- cierra su bloc y suspira, ahora me está mirando y sigue seria… je… debería decir algo más…

-… - pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Mira, sé que no es un chico pero ya no me puedo sorprender más si me torturas siempre con tus abrazos y el exceso de cariño- vaya, al menos entiendo por qué no parece sorprendida; lo había olvidado, airin sabe de mi gusto peculiar, no es que yo le haya dicho pero supongo que después de tanto molestarla y mis comentarios cuando estamos con nuestras amigas (que dicen que es como si escucharan los pensamientos de un hombre) no esperaba menos de ella. ¡Oh! Está tomando la bebida que le compré, ¡perfecto!

-Entonces… ¿te sorprenderías si te dijera… que… es un lobo?- directo al grano, si sigo así olvidaré el tema del que quiero hablar.

-Pfffff! ¡No bromees!- misión cumplida, ha escupido su jugo, le paso una servilleta para que limpie su mano.

-¡No es broma!- digo entre risas mientras tomo su bloc para que no lo moje en el proceso de limpiar su mano y de paso su ropa.

-Eso solo sucedería en alguna historia fantástica infantil y sería como eso de la bella y la bestia o la sirenita o… no sé de más, vamos, sugiéreme una, ¡ya sé! Te enamoraste de una chica lobo… ¿entonces tu cuento se llamaría "caperucita roja y el lobo feroz"? jajajajaja rena-chan esto debería dibujarlo- ah vaya, que certero título para mi problema -¿Rena-chan, estás sonrojándote?-

Supongo que lo pregunta porque mis orejas están rojas, porque desde que dijo "caperucita" me volteé a ver no sé, algo lejos de su mirada -¡Cla-claro que no!-

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- ya se puso de pie y volteó mi cara por la fuerza, creo que algo tronó ¡ouch!

**JURINA'S POV**

+Jurina+ anin entra a la madriguera y muerde mi oreja, ahora me jala.

+Hm?+ estoy medio dormida, o eso he estado intentando hacer desde que me dijeron lo de los votos. Ya decía que esto significaba algo. ¡Rayos jurina! ¡Si lo hubiera recordado antes! ¿a quién quiero engañar? Estoy segura que igual lo habría hecho ¬¬

+Mi padre te busca+ me informa antes de salir, ¡oh! ¡Escuché una risita! Eso no es buena señal, seguro me regañarán.

+¿Papá Yasusu?+ le pregunto saliendo detrás de ella, la sigo de cerca, bueno… por ahora todo se ve normal, nadie de la manada me mira extraño… uff y mi corazón late muy rápido ¡ya vi a papá yasusu!

+Creo que quiere hablar contigo sobre la familia+ anin voltea a verme, hey hey ¿se está burlando?

+¿Y qué querrá con eso?+ Como si no supiera de qué quiere hablar, seguro es que me sacan de la manada, y ahora que lo pienso… ¿le habrán contado lo del asunto con rena? Todavía tengo esperanza si no le han dicho, no me haré ilusiones. De acuerdo.

+Escuché a mi madre decir que ya estás en edad de…+ la empujé inconscientemente +¡hey! ¡Cálmate ¿quieres?! + me gruñe y ¿por qué hice eso? +como te decía, tonto intento de lobo+ la vuelvo a empujar, ahora me mira de forma asesina + no sé si habré hecho bien o mal pero no le he contado a mi padre así que no te preocupes, tu pareja se encuentra libre de peligro + la escucho decir eso y creo que me costará mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a eso… me pregunto… ¿Qué diría rena si se enterara de que…? *sacude la cabeza una y otra vez* Mejor no lo pienso…

+Pero rena no sabe nada de esto ¿cómo puedes decir que ella y yo…? + murmuro lo último ¡no puedo decirlo!

+Jajaja ¡anda, anda dilo!+ riina salta y sus patas chocan contra mi cara, ya sabía que debía aparecer en cualquier momento + vamos juri-chan, hay otras especies de animales que hacen lo mismo así que no veo por qué te incomode esta situación+

+Claro, dímelo cuando no estés burlándote de mí+ le digo entre gruñidos.

+Riina no tiene la culpa de que seas una boba, despistada que le da sus votos a la primer humana que se le cruza en el camino, hay límites para lo idiota que uno puede ser pero tú sobrepasas los límites+ rina sigue jugando conmigo y yo intento poner atención a lo que anin me está diciendo.

+Riina ya deja de jugar, realmente quiero poner atención a lo que me está diciendo+

+Ya sé, ya sé, te lo resumo: eres una idiota enamorada de una humana que está arriesgando su estancia en la manada y que se salta las barreras de la naturaleza. Juri-chan es una completa boooobaaa~+ ahora da pequeños saltos para caminar a la par con anin + no te preocupes, solo dile a yasusu que ya le diste tus votos a la humana y listo+ me dirige una última mirada llena de… ¿preocupación? Oh vaya, anin tiene la misma mirada, ¡no puede ser, ya vi a papá yasusu! ¡Tengo miedoooo!

+¡Prefiero comer una ardilla antes que decirle eso a papá yasusu!+ ¡hasta mis patas no me responden! He dejado de caminar, anin y riina se acercan a mí, seguro me van a animar, por favor necesito un poco de ayuda. Hermosa amistad.

+¡Perfecto! Anna-chan hoy iremos a buscar una ardilla para juri-chan!+ riina comenzó a dar saltos de emoción, claro, van a disfrutar esto… y gracias hermosa amistad por tu apoyo…

+Jajaja quiero ver cómo te salvas de esta + y anin no me está apoyando, se acerca a su padre, quien está vigilando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol (y es bueno mencionarlo ahora, papá yasusu es el padre de anin y actual líder de la manada, él no se puede transformar, no nació bajo una luna llena, es un lobo al que he llegado a respetar y admirar, es bromista, responsable y exigente) él ha volteado a verme y me hace una señal para que me acerque. Hecho una última mirada a anin y riina… trago saliva como si no pudiera respirar y camino hacia él mientras ellas se van a jugar.

+¡Juri-chan, no te preocupes por la comida, te traeremos la ardilla que nos pediste!+ riina grita antes de que ya no las vea.

+Estoy seguro que anna te lo ha dicho, su madre también lo ha hablado conmigo + por favor fuerza no me falles + ya que eres parte de esta familia debes conocer a la perfección las ceremonias que se celebran en nuestra manada + que bueno que lo menciona… le doy la razón a anin soy una boba… + desde que nace un nuevo miembro en la manada hasta que muere, cuando le di mis votos a la madre de anna era un poco mayor que ustedes, todavía recuerdo que fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida + vamos ya dilo + ustedes ya están en edad de formar una familia + hubieras tardado un poco más, no tenías que hacerme caso + jurina, es tiempo de que pienses con quién quieres formar una familia, hay muchos excelentes candidatos y debo decir que algunos ya me han informado que pelearían por ti si es necesario +

+Pero papá yasusu yo… + ¡vamos dilo! + yo no… yo ya… quiero decir.. ¿no es muy pronto? +

+Jajajajaja claro que no, tonterías, eres una hermosa criatura, eres fuerte, valiente, digna de ser miembro de esta familia, como tu padre me preocupo por tu futuro y quiero que puedas tener una familia feliz como lo es la nuestra o como lo fueron tus verdaderos padres, estoy dispuesto a escucharte si en algún momento decides a quién darle tus votos +

+Respecto a eso, yo… + me transformo y tomo asiento a su lado +papá… ¿soy extraña?+ ¡¿pero qué… qué estoy preguntando?!

Este es un buen momento para recordar lo que pasó ese día… hm… porque eso pasó hace varios días.

**#FLASHBACK#**

**-No mientas, le diste tus votos-**

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- **

**-Jajajajajajajaja juri-chan es todavía más adorable de lo que suele ser jajaja- rina sigue carcajeándose y yo entro en pánico, lo sé porque estoy caminando de un lado a otro agarrando mi cabeza como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer…**

**-Vaya, parece que ya lo recordaste – camina en dirección mía y me sujeta por los hombros, me mira fijamente y ceo que estoy a punto de llorar por el miedo**

**-¡¿Qu-qué voy a hacer?!- **

**-Calma, por ahora lo hecho hecho está ¿no crees?- ¡ja! Y eso seguro me debe calmar ¿no? – sabes lo que todo esto significa pero ten por seguro que debe existir una manera de deshacer los votos que le has entregado– **

**-Jaja déjame ayudarte un poco – riina coloca un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y comienza a recitar - "Si tu pareja te acepta, esta inmediatamente corresponderá al roce de tu nariz, es una forma muy pura y honesta de expresar tu amor incondicional y de por vida, cuando ambos miembros han entregado sus votos oficialmente ante toda ley que rige nuestras existencias, ustedes se vuelven una familia formando con esto parte de los miembros activos en la manada y la manada debe aceptar y respetar la nueva unión" así que juri-chan, te felicito, eres todo un miembro activo de la manada –**

**-"Si la pareja pertenece a una manada ajena entonces se deberá llevar a juicio en el consejo de la manada, dentro de los posibles resultados se encuentran: el miembro externo es aceptado y adoptado como parte de la familia, el miembro interno es entregado a la otra manada, se rechaza la unión y el miembro interno debe buscar un nuevo candidato para pareja. Si no se sigue el cumplimiento de las leyes de la manada, puede ocurrir el destierro por parte de ambas manadas, dejando sin protección a la pareja en cuestión. Para que todo esto sea válido ante el consejo, la unión familiar debe realizarse bajo el día de luna llena o en su día consecuente" – **

**-"No hay muestra más pura de amor que aquella que la luna ha presenciado y sellado con el aullido del autor" entonces juri-chan… ¿cuántos cachorros te gustaría tener?-**

**-¡NO JUEGUEEES!- me zafo de su abrazo y empujo a anin, creo que necesito ver a rena ahora mismo, me transformo y estoy a punto de correr. **

**-¿A dónde crees que vas? – escucho la voz de anin y en seguida ella y riina se lanzan contra mí, evitando que yo salga corriendo a buscar a rena.**

**-¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo decirle a rena! – intento zafarme pero dos contra una llevo las de perder.**

**Estuvimos así largo rato hasta que mis nervios se calmaron un poco.**

**-¿Ya mejor juri-chan?- **

**-¿Qué debería hacer?-**

**-Lo que hiciste es realmente una tontería-**

**-Sí…-**

**-Además has expuesto demasiado a nuestra raza – **

**-Sí…-**

**-Deberías alegrarte de que somos las únicas que lo saben…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Hace unos días su padre nos pidió que te fuéramos a buscar y cuando te encontramos estabas jugando con esa humana jajaja – mirábamos las estrellas – juri-chan, tienes todo mi apoyo, pero por favor debes tener más cuidado… sabes que como lobos somos muy peligrosos… - **

**-Sí…- **

**#FIN FLASHBACK#**

-Jurina, siempre he pensado que eres… peculiar – papá yasusu se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo, donde los lobos del consejo lo esperaban.

-Peculiar…- suspiré y comencé a trepar el árbol, al llegar a la parte frondosa me recosté y me dormí.

**RENA'S POV**

-¡Esto es simplemente im-po-si-ble!- airin sigue sacudiéndome de un lado a otro.

-¡Ya para! Me estás mareando…- digo un poco sonrojada y divertida, veo que la noticia ahora sí está siendo tomada en serio.

-Hey, rena-chan, airi-chan –

-¡Kuumin! – airin corre a golpearlo, wow, no esperaba esa reacción – ¡tú perfecto inútil!-

-¡Ouch! ¡ou! ¡ou! ¿Oye por qué me pegas? – se protege con los brazos, en realidad kumi es un chico fuerte pero nunca sería capaz de levantar una mano contra una mujer, es realmente el prospecto perfecto… y eso me molesta…

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡es obvio el por qué! – me está señalando como si yo fuera el error más grande del mundo.

-Oye… - me pongo de pie, dentro de poco volveremos a clases, y también hay otra reunión del comité estudiantil al salir así que *suspiro* creo que deberé lidiar con esto – no soy un GRAN accidente –

-Entonces es verdad que alguien te gusta… - ay no… se ve deprimido, veo con el rabillo del ojo alrededor mío y síp, ahí está de nuevo, las admiradoras de este llorón me están viendo asesinamente – felicidades rena-chan, pero recuerda que no me rendiré – se acerca y me abraza – en serio felicidades – me sonríe de la forma más cálida que me vuelvo a sonrojar, sí, lo admito, él llama UN POCO mi atención… ¿la razón? Simple, es tan tierno, frágil y todo lo demás que si no fuera chico me habría enamorado de él.

-Solo sálvame de tus admiradoras –

-¿A qué venías? – pregunta airin mientras los tres regresamos a clases, tenemos una costumbre extraña, ellos siempre agarran mis manos, desde que éramos pequeños siempre nos tomamos de las manos y siempre el orden (airin-yo-kuumin).

-Seguro ya lo saben pero se ha informado que se ha visto a unos lobos merodeando cerca del pueblo así que tengan cuidado, a partir de mañana se informará a los demás estudiantes al respecto, yukko y moko han estado trabajando para realizar todo un reglamento aplicable para estos días de peligro –

-¿Hablarán de esto en la reunión de hoy?- airin pregunta con seriedad.

-Sí… la reunión en realidad ha sido solicitada por ellas, la presidenta ha estado de acuerdo así que solo les estoy adelantando la información-

-¿Tan peligroso es?- pregunto porque últimamente convivo con jurina y…

-Los lobos son peligrosos en todos los sentidos, no podemos tonar las cosas a la ligera, recuerda que se ha informado de asesinatos a personas que transitaban por aquellos caminos inseguros – kuumin me está mirando muy molesto – esos caminos que sueles utilizar para visitar a tu abuela…-

-¿Cómo está tu abuela, rena-chan?- ahora airin me pregunta.

-Ya se encuentra bien, escuché a mis padres decirle que sería bueno que se quede en nuestra casa mientras pasa el peligro - ahora entiendo a qué "peligro" se referían… si eso pasa… no tendré excusa alguna para visitar a jurina-chan…

-Nos vemos luego – kumi entra a su salón.

-Hasta luego – nos despedimos y poco después airi también se despide y entra a su salón, volvemos todos a clases.

**JURINA'S POV**

Ya pasa del medio día, posiblemente rena se encuentre de visita en casa de su abuela, debo hablar con ella… necesito hablar con ella.

+¿Te gustó la ardilla que te trajimos?+ riina se burla mientras juega con unas mariposas.

+No era para que lo hicieran en serio…+ que terminé comiéndola porque mi orgullo me lo dice, terminé llorando también… je…

+Pero no le dijiste a mi padre así que tiene sentido que cumplas con tu palabra, te felicito, jurina + anin está echada al lado mío, tiene los ojos cerrados y riina está a una distancia considerable así que esta es mi oportunidad. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo.

+¡Tú, lobo idiota!+ anin corre tras de mí, vaya que es veloz T~T

+Juri-chan no deberías desobedecer a tu hermana mayor+ ¡¿o.O y riina ya está esperándome al otro lado?! ¡Que se quite o chocaremos!

+¡Woaaaaaa!+ con un movimiento suyo, me manda a volar y choco contra un árbol, riina es peligrosa, en verdad es peligrosa… _

+Tu comportamiento infantil me está comenzando a molestar… ¡te dije que podrás hablar con ella pero ahora no es el momento!+ anin me está regañando entre gruñidos y estoy segura que si por ella fuera me mordía con todas sus fuerzas.

+¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Necesito verla+

+¿Para qué exactamente? Ella no sabe lo que acabas de hacer, así que no es que tengas mucho que hablar, necesitas pensar bien lo que harás y en estos momentos definitivamente no estás pensando+

+Entonces acompáñenme a verla y… no sé, me ayudan a explicarle… + agacho la cabeza, me estoy comenzando a desesperar porque no sé qué hacer.

+Muy bien, yo te acompaño + riina se acerca y se interpone entre anin y yo +¿qué te parece? Así podemos conocer de cerca a la humana+ se ve emocionada.

+Si tú lo estás sugiriendo creo que las reglas pueden irse a lo más profundo del lago, como sea, todo correrá bajo tu resposabimidad, jurina…+ wow ¿riina convenció a la gran anin para acompañarme? Lo he visto todo.

**RENA'S POV**

Las clases terminaron y ahora vamos en dirección al comité estudiantil, al abrir la puerta encuentro que todos ya están reunidos, algo interesante es que todos los que lo conforman son alumnos de tercer grado, je… y a todos los conozco.

-Perdón por la demora – entramos y tomamos asiento.

El comité estudiantil está conformado por seis personas, hoy somos ocho por las estudiantes que han solicitado la reunión. Al frente de la mesa se encuentra la presidenta Nakanishi Yuka (nishishi), ella es jefe de grupo del salón S, del mismo salón está Yagami kumi (kuumin) el subjefe, aquí en el comité tiene la función de secretario; Del salón K se encuentran Takayanagi Akane (akane-chan) quien es la jefa de grupo y tesorera del comité, Furukawa Airi (airin) quien es subjefa y segundo vocal del comité, también está Kato Tomoko (moko-chan) su familia entera pertenece al grupo de guardabosques del lugar, son muy reconocidos dentro y fuera del aquí… ella no forma parte del comité estudiantil pero hoy nos hemos reunido gracias a su intervención. Por último está el salón E estamos Azuma Rion (rion-kun) él es subjefe de mi grupo y primer vocal del comité, Kinoshita Yukiko (yukko-chan) ella no forma parte del comité pero es hija del cazador más reconocido de la zona, finalmente yo Matsui Rena jefe de grupo y vicepresidenta del comité.

-Vayamos al grano, la razón de la reunión es porque yukiko y tomoko lo han solicitado así que estoy segura ustedes ya saben un poco de a dónde va esto… - todos permanecimos en silencio – entonces por favor, expongan sus ideas – se dirigió a las chicas antes mencionadas.

-Moko me contó que los guardabosques han encontrado restos de animales en los alrededores, al principio creyeron que podría ser obra de osos pero…-

-Pedimos ayuda al padre de yukko porque no estábamos convencidos de que eso pudiera ser obra de los osos, hace unos días el informe final fue que los autores de estos asesinatos fueron lobos, también debemos mencionar que algunos aldeanos han sido atacados en los caminos –

-Eso es lo que se ha estado rumorando en las calles – rion-kun se recarga sobre su asiento, ya sé lo que han dicho en las calles, incluso mis padres me lo han dicho…

-Pero... yukko-chan ¿no podría ser algún otro animal? Es decir, hay tantos peligros en el bosque… -

-Mi padre conoce el bosque a la perfección, ha estado en muchos lugares y se ha enfrentado a muchos peligros, él tiene total seguridad de que son lobos, además también saben que se ha visto algunos lobos merodear cerca de aquí, no necesitamos más pruebas- abrió su mochila y sacó unos folletos.

-También le pregunté a mis padres al respecto, me he informado en las últimas reuniones de los guardabosques y han dicho que la población de lobos ha aumentado de una forma extraña, ellos dicen que existe la posibilidad de que alguna otra manada se haya infiltrado al territorio, ustedes saben que en este bosque existen en total cinco manadas de lobos y cada manada tiene bien marcado su territorio, parece ser que los recién llegados están buscando un lugar donde puedan establecerse, es lo último que he sabido al respecto-

-Moko-chan y yo hemos pensado en tomar algunas medidas de precaución para los alumnos, ustedes ya saben que hay alumnos que deben viajar por el camino del este que conecta con la siguiente población, en especial para ellos-

**JURINA'S POV**

Fuimos a buscar a rena a la casa de su abuela pero me dijo que ella no estaba ahí, ahora sí estoy desesperada, no la he visto en días y tengo esta fuerte urgencia de verla.

-Oye juri-chan, la anciana fue muy amable y extraña, creí que se asustaría o algo por el estilo –

-Todavía no me puedo creer que me hayan convencido para esto-

-Pero rena no estaba aquí… -

Las tres tuvimos que tomar nuestra forma humana para no asustar a la abuela de rena, jeje nos invitó de esas cosas dulces que llaman galletas, riina y anin se sorprendieron cuando ese sabor dulce tocó sus paladares.

-Se acabó…- dejé de caminar mientras anin y riina iban discutiendo, riina divirtiéndose y anin molesta por los comentarios de la otra – si no es ahora… no sé cuánto más podré soportar – y me transformé, nuevamente intenté escabullirme.

-¡Jurina!- anin corrió detrás de mí, en la carrera se transformó y su velocidad aumentó terriblemente para mi suerte, sentí una fuete embestida por un costado que me arrojó contra una roca, parece que les gusta arrojarme contra las cosas + ¡Te lo dije, no permitiré que te metas en más problemas! + ahora sí me estaba gruñendo a muerte.

-Vamos anna-chan, no seas tan estricta con ella, es normal en los jóvenes- rina intentó acariciar la cabeza de anin.

+¡Pero no en los de nuestra especie! + ahora miraba a riina con furia y casi le muerde la mano.

-Por favor, mira cuán dedicada está a su joven amor – yo apenas y me levanté cuando anin me volvió a golpear.

+Escúchame, han llegado lobos de otra manada, parecen peligrosos, los humanos sospechan que nosotros hemos cometido los asesinatos de los animales y los humanos de su aldea… si te ven cerca seguro te querrán matar+ veo que riina hace una expresión de molestia y preocupación, ¿ella también lo sabía…?

Eso es algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada + ¿desde cuándo está pasando esto?+ pregunto poniéndome de pie, de verdad que no lo sabía.

-Desde tal vez la pasada luna llena – riina se sienta al lado mío y acaricia mi cabeza, yo solo me dejo caer en su regazo, seguro causaré problemas si voy a ver a rena.

+Por eso te pido que no insistas en verla ahora+

+Pero quiero verla…+ m… creo que he comenzado a llorar.

**RINA'S POV**

Juri-chan lanza un aullido dejando salir su tristeza, vaya, eso me ha llegado en lo más profundo, desde que la conozco ella siempre ha sido muy reservada, si me volví su amiga fue gracias a anna-chan, claro, anna-chan la conoce desde siempre pero… ver a juri-chan cambiar tanto y todo gracias a una humana… no quiero que esté triste, sé que los humanos son criaturas detestables y unas aberraciones de la creación pero… -Juri-chan, creo que estaría bien si la visitas al menos una vez- susurro en su oreja y ella se levanta rápido, la miro con complicidad y abrazo a anna-chan.

+¿Qué haces?+ pregunta todavía sin darse cuenta.

-Oye anna-chan ¿cuándo fue la última vez que jurina parecía tan feliz?- pregunté acariciando sus orejas.

+Antes de que sus padres fueran asesinados…+

-¿no crees que es hermoso que vuelva a ser ese cachorro juguetón y valiente?- ahora la vuelvo a abrazar de una forma que le será difícil moverse, le guiño un ojo a juri-chan y ella comienza a correr – porque yo creo que juri-chan es hermosa tal como es -

Anna-chan se dio cuenta más rápido de lo esperado +¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera no puedo permitir que haga eso!+ intentó zafarse de mi abrazo pero no podía, así que tuvo que morder mi hombro y vaya que duelen las mordidas de anna-chan.

-Ufufufu… anna-chan no dejaré que te interpongas entre ellas, ya sé que lo que está haciendo no es para nada natural pero vamos, nosotras podemos convertirnos en humanos y eso ya es bastante raro – reí un poco, me puse de pie mientras encaraba a anna-chan, la hice enojar bastante…

+Grrrrr si no te quitas no dudaré en atacarte…+ me ladró en esa última parte, o por el creador… estoy muerta.

-¡Jaja será divertido! – Pero no debo mostrar debilidad, quiero ver a juri-chan sonreír así siempre…

+¡No me provoques, ahora mismo la vida de jurina está en peligro si se atreve a poner una sola extremidad en la aldea de esos humanos…!+ y ya lo sé pero estoy rogando porque haya más humanos como esta tal rena, por el bien de juri-chan.

-Lo siento, anna-chan, pero es la primera ocasión que veo a juri-chan tan feliz… así que ¡nope!- después de esto me transformo en lobo y me pongo a la defensiva.

+¡Demonios! ¡Quítate de mí caminooooo!+ se lanza contra mí y la esquivo con facilidad, jeje acaba de tropezar y me está mirando todavía más furiosa si es que se puede, es muy tierna su forma de proteger a los que ama… Anna-chan siempre ha sido veloz pero yo soy fuerte así que creo que puedo detenerla un poco, claro… nadie es mejor que ella, después de todo ella será nuestro futuro líder cuando su padre ya no esté, eso es algo que el consejo ha aprobado, lo sé porque mi padre también forma parte del consejo…

+Jajajaja vamos anna-chan, sé que eres más veloz que esto, jajaja+ ella me sigue atacando y yo la sigo esquivando, sé que no va en serio porque somos amigas así que tampoco tengo que ir en serio…

+Después no me culpes+ ¡wow! Ha tomado una posición seria, parece que por fin me va a dar pelea, bien, espero sobrevivir, anna-chan es un monstruo cuando va en serio T-T

+Eso quería desde el principio + sonrío mientras percibo la esencia de juri-chan desaparecer por fin, ya no se encuentra en nuestro territorio.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**N/A:**

Pensamientos mientras escribía esto: vaya… hoy no pensé mucho -.-

Y que viva México! Ah… y que muera la represión, que muera la ignorancia, que muera todo lo que nos impide despertar…

Quiero despertar…

Volviendo al tema: ¿logrará jurina llegar a rena?

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Atte. Autor del mal.


	5. Chapter 5

*Nagisa Motomiya: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, espero este capítulo sea entretenido!

*Yasumy: ¡Gracias! Espero poder seguir así.

*Soniic: Claro que no lo dejaré, este fic definitivamente lo completaré. ¡Gracias!

-¿Escuchar qué?- pregunta y se agacha un poco para estar a mi altura y mirarme con esa cara que dice "hey mírame, estoy contigo, no te preocupes" M… pero dejando de lado que acaba de poner su mano en mi hombro… es extraña esta sensación… toco mi pecho y algo cálido me invade, es como estar cerca de ella.

**~CAPERUCITA ROJA Y EL LOBO FEROZ~**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**JURINA'S POV**

¡No puedo creer que riina me haya apoyado para escapar! ¡Soy tan feliz! + ¡Rena, espérame! + y me importa un grano de trigo que todos los animales me miren corriendo como si mi vida estuviera en peligro, ahora mismo mis energías parecen interminables.

+¡Woohoooooo! (eso se ha escuchado como un gran aullido para los que no hablan el idioma de los lobos (u¬.¬))+ y voy gritando y saltando como… como… ¡vaya! ¡Anin tiene razón al llamarme idiota! ¡Jajajaja parezco una idiota enamorada y no me importa! ¿Ya notaron que estoy increíblemente feliz? Seguro lo notaron porque yo sí jajajaja.

**ANNA'S POV**

+¡Demonios! ¡Quítate de mí caminooooo!+ si no logro pasar de rina… ¡vamos vamos anna, piensa en algo! ¡Y maldición, rina no piensa ayudarme! No tengo otra opción… me lanzo contra ella y me evita haciendo que tropiece, seguro me veo patética dejándome llevar por las preocupaciones…

+Jajajaja vamos anna-chan, sé que eres más veloz que esto, jajaja+ se burla esquivándome con facilidad…

Padre, lo siento, pero debo ir en serio o nunca pasaré + después no me culpes + me pongo en posición de combate y ella también.

+Eso quería desde el principio + me responde con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Es bien sabido que soy más fuerte que rina y jurina y casi tan veloz como rina, mi padre me ha estado forjando en mi crecimiento para ser un buen líder… he pasado por entrenamientos rigurosos con él y a veces con ellas pero no quería que las cosas se dieran así, ¡¿Es que, en qué están pensando?!

Por favor, rina, soporta esto… por favor…

Me arrojo contra ella, debo ser completamente seria si quiero derrotarla, debo pensar que es una batalla a muerte, así de difícil es rina, así de peligrosa es, y sabe mi debilidad… y con esa debilidad suele vencerme.

Primero un zarpazo que apenas y la toca, ella retrocede, luego intento morder su pata delantera y me golpea el hocico, me arrojo por completo sobre ella y por fin la tengo contra el suelo, le gruño y ladro, ahora viene la última acción… su yugular… mi padre me enseñó a atacarlos de esta manera y dejarlos solo inconscientes, en serio no quería hacerlo pero estas… estas… ¡estas criaturas insensatas! +no vuelvas a desobedecerme+ digo gruñendo antes de morder su yugular. Ah claro, algo no estaba bien… ya decía que era muy fácil.

+¿Heee~h? ¿Desde cuándo sigo órdenes de anna-chan?+ y sí decía que había sido más fácil de lo habitual… siento como mi cuerpo sale volando hacia atrás y choco contra una roca, vaya… puedo ver el cielo, ya está más oscuro que hace un momento, a partir de aquí creo que llevo las de perder.

**RINA'S POV**

Sé lo que estoy haciendo, después de todo he visto a anna-chan entrenar con su padre, la conozco desde cachorros, ella difícilmente logra derrotarme, siempre le ha costado mucho trabajo y admito que hasta hoy nunca le he ganado, pero esto debe ser diferente, al menos hoy +¿Heee~h? ¿Desde cuándo sigo órdenes de anna-chan?+ uso mis extremidades traseras para empujarla con todas mis fuerzas ¡y lo logré, vaya, no creí que funcionara, seguro me vi cool! ¡Auch! Chocó con una roca, espero que esté bien *suspiro* ahora que veo el cielo… ya es tiempo de que muestre su gran debilidad como cazador. Lo siento anna-chan + sabes que ya casi es hora de volver a la guarida, terminemos esto por hoy, no quiero parecer oportunista+

+*tosiendo* Cla*tose* claro que no lo serás, porque no permitiré que algo malo le suceda+ camina a paso lento hacia mí, está buscando una apertura en mi defensa para poder atacarme, jeje… es predecible +¡y no me tengas lástima!*gruñendo*+ ahora mismo si parpadeo ella usará esa oportunidad, que complicada es.

+¡Entonces intentaré atacar primero!+ y lo hago, soy más veloz que ella, tal vez no mucho pero lo soy, y esa pequeña diferencia es la que ahora hace parecer que puedo vencerla. Y en medio de la pelea puedo escucharla quejarse, mis colmillos deben doler al enterrarse en su piel. ¡Wa! ¡Eso duele! Me muerde una pata delantera y vaya que duele. Tengo que soltarla o siento que la romperá.

Hora de usar el truco sucio… +entonces seré oportunista, lo siento anna-chan+ aquí está, la debilidad de anna-chan, primero me escabullo y detrás de unos arbustos, luego paso por la roca donde la arrojé, ahora cerca de un árbol, estoy detrás de ella y finalmente está confundida, si no hago ruido ella se confundirá con el rastro de mi aroma esparcido alrededor suyo.

**ANNA'S POV**

+¡No creas que eso será suficiente, que no pueda ver bien de noche no significa que no pueda percibirte con mi olfato o mi oído!+ esto me molesta todavía más, solo ella y jurina saben de mi poca visión nocturna.

+Sé que esto no será suficiente, anna-chan, pero me dará tiempo para idear algo y le dará tiempo a juri-chan, jeje+ la escucho detrás de mí, ahora al lado, y me ataca, no puedo creer lo vulnerable que me vuelvo cuando esto pasa, ¡arg, que rabia!

Caigo y ella está sobre mí, mordiendo suavemente mi cuello, tal vez perdí.

**RENA'S POV**

Ya oscureció y salimos de la reunión, hace un momento kuumin y yo pasamos a dejar a airin a su casa, podemos ver las lámparas de las calles encendidas y algunos niños jugando en el parque mientras sus padres comen algo en las bancas y debajo del kiosco.

Me detengo al instante, algo ha llamado mi atención.

-¿Rena-chan? – kumi voltea a verme y regresa hasta donde estoy - ¿sucede algo? – seguro lo pregunta por la cara de seria que tengo ahora mismo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Estoy segura que debió escucharlo porque yo lo oí y ese sonido es inconfundible, ¡es el aullido de jurina-chan!

-¿Escuchar qué?- pregunta y se agacha un poco para estar a mi altura y mirarme con esa cara que dice "hey mírame, estoy contigo, no te preocupes" M… pero dejando de lado que acaba de poner su mano en mi hombro… es extraña esta sensación… toco mi pecho y algo cálido me invade, es como estar cerca de ella.

-Un… sonido- respondo y vuelvo a caminar, seguimos así hasta que él toma mi mano y me detiene.

-Rena-chan, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- me dice con seriedad.

**KUMI'S POV**

Debo preguntarle, no puedo quedarme así y ya, vamos kumi, rena no puede estar con alguien que no la merezca… - rena-chan, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- debo ser valiente, aunque duela… - … sobre la persona que…- trago saliva, ¡vaya! Es difícil – sobre la persona que te gusta… - y lo que tanto temía, se ha sonrojado, evita mi mirada y pone su mano en la nuca… adoro su comportamiento cuando está nerviosa y se siente descubierta, desde pequeña hace eso, la doro… - jajaja entonces vas en serio ¿eh? – no sé por qué, me he calmado un poco al verla así.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿cómo que voy en serio?- pregunta caminando, con esa voz temblorosa que la delata a la perfección.

Camino rápido para alcanzarla - vamos, somos amigos, puedes contarme, ¡anda! Dime cómo es, ¿es apuesto? ¿atlético? ¿inteligente? ¿tierno? –

-Te equivocas – me mira totalmente roja, jajaja la adoro… - no es apuesto, ni atlético, no sé si sea inteligente y no es tierno – vuelve a caminar a paso veloz.

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas así? Y dime cómo se llama, debes presentármelo, ya sabes, te prometí que lo pondría a prueba para decidir si te merece más que yo o no – es cierto, esa es una promesa que hicimos desde niños – y si no es así entonces ¿es acaso un delincuente o un chico rebelde? No sabía que tenías ese gusto rena-chan, ahora entiendo por qué nunca me haces caso jajaja –

-Qué nooooo, para empezar debes saber algo – se detiene debajo de una de las lámparas de la calle, estamos cerca de mi casa y cerca de la orilla del pueblo, se pueden ver los árboles del bosque y los arbustos que nos rodean, parece una escena de suspenso, vaya, debería ambientar este momento con un poco de música de misterio, es divertido bromear con ella, pero si no puede decirme esta "verdad" nunca podré dejar de verla como la miro siempre, estoy enamorado de ella desde tan pequeños, el primer día que la vi me pareció un ángel y ahora no es diferente, solo ha cambiado el hecho de que sé que ella jamás se fijará en mí, un chico, pero estoy enamorado y ustedes entienden… lo que uno es capaz de soportar con tal de no ver perdidas sus esperanzas.

**RENA'S POV**

Si me sonríe así temo lastimarlo, kuumin es el único chico por el que siento un gran afecto y lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo pero ¡ya! Esto debe terminar ahora o él nunca buscará su felicidad –que nooooo, para empezar debes saber algo – aprieto mis manos a mi pecho, inhalo profundo - no puede ser apuesto, tampoco atlético ni tierno porque… porque… - se me hace un nudo en la garganta por l nerviosa que estoy o es porque quiero llorar, ¿y por qué quiero llorar? Y esta sensación de sentir a jurina tan cerca de mí ¿será el efecto de estar… ena-enamorada? ¬/¬

-¿Por qué, rena-chan?- ¿por qué no puede simplemente no sonreír? ¿Es que es masoquista? Me da miedo lastimarlo, soy una mala persona… airin tiene razón cuando dice que solo juego con él… y no me doy cuenta, bueno pues ya me di cuenta, seguro es por eso que… he comenzado a llorar.

-Porque no es un chico – y bien, claro que jurina no es un chico, es más ¡ni siquiera es humana!

-¿Solo por eso? Vamos no llores – me ofrece un pañuelo, comenzaré a maldecir a airin por hacerme leer esas historias que hace donde él y yo somos protagonistas. Me limpia las lágrimas y no deja de sonreir ¿es que no escuchó lo que dije? – kumi… dije que no es un chico *sollozando*–

-Sí, te escuché perfectamente bien – ahora acaricia mi cabeza, me siento bien, un poco bien – entonces es una chica, ¿no es así? – y me guiña un ojo ¡Hey esperen! Eso fue rápido - ¿Por qué…?- estoy boquiabierta y él me sigue acariciando la cabeza, ¡no sigas o volveré a llorar!

-¿Por qué digo eso o por qué lo sé?- ya lo vi, está sonriendo de esa forma que dice "me duele pero está bien" no es justo…

-¿No te… disgusta?- je… porque a algunas personas les disgusta y creí que él sería así, no me culpen.

-Sí me disgusta – su respuesta me sorprende O.O – me disgusta que no hayas confiado en mí para decirme algo tan importante, aunque no es que seas discreta cuando miras a tus amigas y dices esos comentarios que bien podrían salir de un chico de mi edad – y me vuelve a guiñar ¡¿Q-QUEEEE?! ¡Dijo lo mismo que airin! Sí que soy obvia – jajaja rena-chan, dime ¿cómo es esa chica? Me encantaría conocerla y saber si es la indicada para ti, no creas que por ser chica dejaré de ser estricto con las personas que sales - eso se escuchó como si fuera mi padre.

-Hey, no eres mi padre para hablarme así y yo salgo con quien quiera – levanto una ceja – además no estamos saliendo… - desvío la mirada – todavía – y seguro mis orejas están rojas y kumi no deja de reírse ¡tierra trágameee!

-Jajajaja vamos rena-chan, dime y yo te ayudaré, seguro airi-chan también te ayuda- no cabe duda que es un masoquista.

Si jurina estuviera aquí… me encantaría que la conociera…

**JURINA'S POV**

¡Ya puedo percibir el aroma de rena! Y ya puedo ver el resplandor de la aldea… no puedo evitarlo y aúllo.

+¡Rena, espérame un poco más, ya estoy cerca!+ si tuviera que contar lo que pasó en el camino, pude notar que hay trampas humanas hechas especialmente para nosotros, así que veo que es cierto lo que anin dijo de "es peligroso", ¡pero no importa si puedo ver a rena! ^-^ También percibí que había lobos que no son de por aquí ¡pero quiero verla! Y el extraño aroma de un humano ¡pero eso lo investigaré después!

+Llegé+ poco a poco dejo de correr y me escabullo entre los arbustos, camino sigilosamente en dirección a donde está el aroma de rena… hay un extraño y desagradable aroma con el suyo, es un enemigo… *gruñido*

-¿Escuchaste eso?- una voz de humano.

-¿Escuchar qué?- ¡es ella!

-No, olvídalo, creo que fue mi imaginación-

Me asomo un poco entre las sombras y veo a mi enemigo… ¡está tocando su cabello! *gruñido* +… rena es mía *diciendo entre dientes* (traducción como otro gruñido)+

-Mira, podríamos hacer algo como esto y pedirle a airi-chan que te ayude con la ropa, aunque creo que no necesitas ayuda- está tocando su nuca ¡está tocándola! ¡me lo comeré viiivoooo!

-Jaja pero no quiero parecer extraña cuando jurina-chan me vea- ¿por qué se sonroja? (nótese que no puso atención cuando rena dijo su nombre) ¡Ese humano está muerto!

*Ladrido* +¡No toques a MÍ rena!+

**RENA'S POV**

¡Wooo! ¿Jurina? ¡¿Qué hace jurina aquí?! ¡Es peligroso! Un momento… ¿dijo "no toques a Mí rena"? o es solo una alucinación mía.

**KUMI'S POV **

*Ladrido, ladrido, ladrido*

¡Un lobo! ¡Se ve furioso! – … no te muevas… - dijo mientras lentamente agarro su muñeca, el lobo vuelve a ladrarnos con fuerza y cada vez que lo hace se acerca más y más - ¡Rena, huyamos de aquí! – tomo la muñeca de rena y trato de correr con ella pero no se mueve - ¡rena no te quedes así, vámonos, yo te protegeré!-

*Ladrido*

Tomo un tonco que encuentro en el suelo y me pongo en medio de rena y el lobo - ¡huye de aquí! - ¡¿por qué no se está moviendo?!

El lobo se lanza contra mí y pongo el tronco para que no me muerda, luego lo pateo pero cae como si nada y vuelve a saltar sobre mí.

**RENA'S POV **

-¡No! ¡No le hagas daño!- me acerco pero se ve peligroso.

-¡No te acerques rena, huye de aquí por favor!- kumi sigue forcejeando con jurina.

+No te acerques, este humano te quiere alejar de mí, me desharé de él+ jurina forcejeando con kumi.

"**Jurina-chan no parece alguien peligroso pero recuerda que tiene un instinto agresivo por naturaleza, debes tener cuidado cuando estás con ella, los lobos son muy territoriales"**

Gracias por recordármelo, abuela - ¡Jurina ya déjalo en paz! – ambos se detienen.

**KUMI'S POV**

¿Acaba de decir "jurina"? miro al lobo que me sigue gruñendo aunque ya no me ataca, por cierto, estoy en el suelo y lo único que separa mi vida de su hocico es este tronco.

**JURINA'S POV**

*Gruñido* +pero te alejará de mí, debo deshacerme de él+ aprieto mis extremidades contra su pecho.

Camina hacia nosotros y toma mi cabeza haciendo que la mire – escúchame bien, jurina-chan, él no es ningún enemigo y no me alejará de ti – si hace eso es suficiente para calmarme pero esto es por culpa de mis instintos, por favor no te enojes.

+¿No te alejará de mí? *gruñido hacia kumi (que por cierto ya no tiene el tronco en sus manos)*+ me levanto y lo dejo ponerse de pie.

-Claro que no- ¡waaa~h, me está abrazando! un momento está hablando conmigo ¿verdad?

+¿Rena?+

-¿Hm?- ¡me respondió! ¿me está entendiendo?

**KUMI'S POV**

Puedo escuchar voces acercarse, ¡no puedo salir de la impresión! ¡un lobo! ¡y no solo eso, ¿rena le ha llamado jurina?! – rena-chan, debemos irnos de aquí, vienen personas – me pongo de pie y tomo nuestras mochilas – date prisa, si nos ven así, querrán lastimar a tu amiga… - acabo de escuchar la voz del cazador, eso no es bueno.

-Kuumin, espera- me llama y volteo. Estoy estupefacto, ¿el lobo acaba de convertirse en humano?

**RENA'S POV**

-Ven con nosotros, ahora mismo no es seguro que estés fuera- tomo la pata de jurina y en seguida ella acaricia mi rostro con el suyo y se transforma.

-No le haré daño por ahora, solo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo… - sse pone de pie y me ayuda a levantarme.

-Kuumin, espera- le llamo, él voltea y está bastante sorprendido al ver a jurina en su forma humana.

-E-eeella es jurina- no puedo creer que elijo este momento para presentarla.

Antes de que algo más pudiera ser dicho tuvimos que correr de ahí porque las personas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer pero primero debemos poner a tu novia a salvo!- escucho que dice mientras corremos.

-¡E-ella no es mi novia!- digo sonrojada y aprieto la mano de jurina, me está mirando como diciendo "¿qué es novia?" si pudiera predecir el futuro… quién diría que la sorprendida sería yo…

-¡No deberías decir eso! ¡Hacen bonita pareja ahora que la veo así!- nos detenemos en la casa de kumi, abre la puerta – de prisa, entren- y en seguida cierra con llave.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Mis notas:**

Pasó un poco de tiempo pero finalmente aquí.

Pensamiento mientras escribía:

-¡E-ella no es mi novia!- digo sonrojada y aprieto la mano de jurina, me está mirando como diciendo "¿qué es novia?" si pudiera predecir el futuro… quién diría que la sorprendida sería yo… **Sospecho que seguro jurina se enojaría si supiera el significado, como sea por ahora no se puede enojar, por ahora ¬_¬**

Buen día para escribir, sí.


End file.
